Far From Comfort
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: The monster fell in love with the angel. The monster learned from loving her; he learned of pain, of beauty, of sorrow, and the most important lesson of all: If you love something, kill it, and it forgives you, it is truely an angel. SylarxOC
1. Prologue

**If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me each hour the same  
She is tomorrow...  
...and I am today  
**

_Well all just assume.  
Merely on a whim, we point our fingers and convict.  
Those who hurt or kill;  
Monsters.  
The "scum" of society.  
They are flawed.  
They have no use here on earth.  
But...  
_

_...what if they never asked to become a monster?  
They never wished for anyone to die:  
Not mothers  
or daughters;  
Fathers  
or brothers.  
No one.  
_

_It brews deep inside, building up like a storm.  
Anger.  
Rage.  
Frustration.  
It all pours into one emotion  
and creates this monster,  
imperfect yet flawless in design.  
It feeds off of feelings:  
annoyance,  
infuriation.  
It preys on those  
who care the most,  
hold the most precious,  
and first and foremost,  
_

_who love the most._

**And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong  
She is the sunlight and the sun is gone. **

_The monster falls in love...  
How can that be?  
_

_It tortures itself with all of this  
raw emotion  
building up inside it's swelling heart.  
_

_It strangles itself; asphyxiated on  
that emotion  
that hurts so much._

_Can a monster really cry...?  
That angel doth remind  
the monster of undaunting beauty.  
_

_When farthest from comfort,  
then the monster prounces  
upon it's prey.  
Shame on that angel  
For loving  
such a vial creature..._

**If loving her is a heartache for me  
And if holding her means thIat I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr and love is to blame  
She is the healing and I am the pain  
She lives in a daydream where I don't belong  
She is the sunlight...  
... and the sun is gone**


	2. The Act of Falling

**The clock didn't stop. **

**Did he want it to? **

**Why, yes...he did. **

He grit his teeth in determination, jaw clentched and fists white knuckled. His eyes were marked straight ahead, starring that black-and-white beast of a clock, down. As the second hand kept ticking, his temper began to get the best of him. A low growl escaped from his chest and out his throat. His stare was now a furrow-browed glare that would of made even the most proud man shudder from the sheer force. His teeth were locked upon his lower lip, pressing down into the soft skin that resided there. He felt the tear of that pink flesh, crimson copper flowing from it now. Frustration pumped through his veins, sending him into a spiralling rage. He pushed himself away from the wooden table that sat infront of him, his chair falling back with a loud crash on the linoliem floor beneath. He rolled his eyes in pure anger, shoving most of the items that were once sitting quite comfortably on said table, and letting them all crash upon the floor along with that old, ragged chair right next to them. He stumbled around the small apartment, fumming and fumbling, in search of an advil, or atleast something that might remotely calm his nerves. Medicine and precription bottles flew through the silent air, ending up where most items in Gabriel Grey's apartment ended up; the floor. He snarled in disgust, unable to find such a pain reliever. Following that snarl, he immediatly threw his hands in the air, spinning on his heel, and leaning his hands on the counter behind him. His head flew back, an exasperated sigh followed. His breathing was steady, anger still seeping through.  
"Great...just wonderful," he mumbled incoherantly to himself, eyeing all the colourful pills that decorated his floor. Somehow, he was almost positive he couldn't get any more infuriated. Getting down on his knees, he began that grueling task of picking each pill up, one by one until the floor was rid of the random medicines. While doing so, he continued an earlier rant about how much he hated his life. Well...he had good reason.

As if someone out there just wanted to taunt him to no end, he heard a knock that rang throughout the empty apartment. He grimaced, quiet pained by the sudden interruption. He stalked the the door, obviously NOT feeling up to company, and forced the metal door open, fully ripping the doorknob out of it's place. He saw pale-blue eyes starring right through him, innocently, if you will. With batted breath, he opened the door further, allowing her to pass him in a flash. Her artic-eyes scanned the surfaces of the apartment, a sneer marking her features. She spun in a circle in the middle of what Gabriel concidered to be a "living room", her black and red hair flying with her. That sneer was now an innocent smile, as she leaned against the wall opposite of Gabriel.

"So...is it the usual 'I'm angry at the world so I'm going to throw things in a fit of rage,' or...," she looked up thoughtfully, although, in her opinion, the ceiling wasn't all that appealing," 'Boy, oh, boy, I'm so happy that I'm going to jump with joy,' and that led to the destruction of perfectly good medication?" she recited, without missing a beat. Gabriel's expression wouldn't be what one would call amused. Rather, he seemed utterly annoyed with her presence.  
"You reign as the queen of sarcasm," he mumbled, pushing past her to return to his ever-enjoyable cleaning. She rolled her eyes and sat her purse on his couch, sitting herself down with it. A long, suffering sigh escaped her full-red lips. Gabriel chuckled, wondering how her day could of possibly been worse than his. If only he could of killed that 'Matt Parkman' guy long ago...

After trying ever-so desperatly to find all the scattered pills, he finally gave up and sat on his knees for moments at a time, wondering if he could kill just by starring something down...apparently, no. Although, that would of been useful. He lifted his head, weakly, a poisonous grin spreading across his lips.  
"Beth, could you please remind me why I'm not allowed to use my powers?" he spat, trying to remove his venomous tone. Bethanny turned her head, a brilliant spark lit in Gabriel's heart at the sight of her face, and giggled childishly, lowering the newspaper from her nose.  
"Because, you're grounded, that's why," he glared, the words marked out in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, facing the paper once more, seeming uninterested in whatever he had to say.  
"Fine, if you want to be all serious...," she took a breath," Nathan knows how to track your ability now. He can track _all_ of our abilities. Yours picks up alot easier, since you have so many. If you use even one of them...that tracking device will signal and they **will** kill you," a hint of remorse touched her words. He picked up on it, and stridded over to her seat, drapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.  
"Aww, you're worried about me, aren't you?" he cooed, although, uncomforting in Beth's ears. She shook him off, growling in disgust.  
"Whatever...I just don't think that it's likely if YOU get caught, they'll let ME go free," she reminded him, pointing her finger accusingly. Gabriel sighed, removing himself from her.  
"Then leave," he deadpanned.  
"Can't. Angela said I had to stay with you...keep an 'eye' on you...," she laughed to herself," I'm the monster's babysitter..." Sylar's eyes widended at her words. Never harsh...just truthful. He _was_ a monster. Had he ever asked to be so cruel and vial? No...

Beth was his angel, trying to tame the demon within him...that's why her power was so special to him.  
_Could Romeo ever kill Juliet for his own personal gain? Of course not...but Romeo wasn't a monster. No, nothing of the sort..._

_"When farthest from comfort..."_


	3. The Truth about the Lie, Part One

_"Before the night is over, I'm going to prove to you, one by one, that you're all monsters, exactly like me"—Gabriel Grey _

"The Truth about the Lie, Part 1"

Three Months Ago…

The windows had all been boarded, covered up, as if the company was supposed to be some kind of secret to the world.

Heh, that went over _so_ well, didn't it?

Bethanny's eyes scanned over the dusty, rusted cells that lined the barely-lit hallways, flashes of Seth's face playing over in her mind. Shots of adrenaline pumped through her veins, her feet carrying her body gracefully through the building.

She was running.

Panicked?

Slightly.

A mad chuckle slipped through the intercom, Gabriel's voice as charmingly poisonous as ever. Beth's heart beat faster, her breath becoming shorter as she passed cellblock after cellblock of lonely ghosts, transparent to her eyes.

_Seven Hours Before…_

_Noah's horn-rimmed glasses reflected the sunlight from the windows as he passed her by. He glanced at his wristwatch, barely even interested in what the time might be. His walk was fast-paced; timed; as Nathan's commands assaulted his ears. _

_"Find them. Hunt them down. I don't care what you do, just bring them back ALIVE," Nathan wiped the sweat from his forehead, lazily considering that Claire was in Sylar's possession by now. Noah sprint past the Senator, blatantly ignoring his voice. He reached into the depths of his khakis and retrieved his cell phone. Claire's face appeared in the small, square box on the front, and a cute little ringtone follow. Claire-bear…_

_"Claire?" Noah seemed shaken up. Anxiety always got the best of him in times like this. _

_"Dad?" The shock in Claire's voice alarmed Noah. Was she really that assured that he wouldn't answer his phone? _

_"Claire, where are you? Nathan's basically sending an army out to find you and to get Syl—"_

_"That's the problem, dad…I'm here with mom—"Noah's heart skipped a beat, before Claire could explain, "My birth mother, and Bethanny DeJess. She says that Angela sent her to find Sylar and take him to New York. We're at the old PrimaTech building," Noah felt fear strike him. How did Bethanny find her way to the PrimaTech building? Had Angela told her about Seth? His head was buzzing, spinning as well, and his gut ached. He took a deep breath before speaking. _

_"Claire…you have to leave," he said, sternly. _

_"I'm fine, Noah," Claire spat, obviously fed-up with his 'overprotective' speel. Noah growled in frustration, gritting his teeth. _

_"Claire Bennett, you get out of that building right now!! Don't you remember what that monster did to you?! It's not SAFE, Claire! Let Bethanny handle Gabriel!" _

_"Don't talk about him like he's inhuman! Yes, I know what he did to me, dad! I WAS THERE! I want revenge! Can't you tell?! I don't want to kill him because he's a monster…I want to kill he because he's human. He made a mistake. It's the last one he'll EVER make," …_

_Dead. _

_Noah cursed that silence. _

_He cursed the next seven hours of his life as well…_

Bethanny found the end of the hallway to be discouraging; all her attempts to find Gabriel had ended in tragedy, (and a wall, of course). Gabriel cackled once more, watching Beth's goose chase end at the wall.

"I told you, I'm hard to find," Gabriel reminded, his voice cutting the silence that hung in the air. Bethanny panted, passing it off as a laugh.

"You must have been good at 'hide-and-seek' as a kid," she played along, stalking back down the seemingly-endless hallway behind her. Sylar mused on this thought, leaning back in the computer chair, microphone in hand.

"You know…I don't ever remember playing those sorts of games as a child," he spoke smoothly, as if having a conversation with Beth during her journey. She chuckled coldly, sliding into the next set of cellblock-lined-hallways.

"Your childhood must have sucked…were you that kid who was the 'friendless loser' type, or were you just anti-social?" Gabriel smirked at her reply, watching the surveillance camera footage, her frustration entertaining him thoroughly.

"…maybe both,"

Genuine?

Possibly.

"Gabriel," Bethanny whined, turning another corner. She ignored her ringing phone, spinning around in a circle.

"Yes?" he replied.

Egotistical?

Yeah. Very.

"Will you please come out and stop hiding from me? I promise I'm not going to hurt you…" well, that really wasn't a promise she could keep. Oh well. He laughed, whole heartedly for the first time that day, and whispered into the microphone, gingerly:

"No,"

_"Claire, you need to listen to your dad! I can handle Gabriel by myself…" I had to admit, I was quiet a bit stronger than Claire was. She was indestructible. I was just easy to tick-off. _

_"Don't. I don't need a babysitter," Claire warned, although I found it hard not to laugh. She seemed to mature, yet so naïve at the same time. The loaded the magazine into the gun, cocking it back and placed her finger against the trigger. I rolled my eyes, lowering the barrel. _

_"And you need that why? He adapted your power, so you can't kill him with that stupid gun," she ignored me, her expression giving it away. I wouldn't have been too surprised if Gabriel was listening in on us at that very moment. _

_"So? It's just precaution. Expect the unexpected," she hissed. _

_Damn her. That was my line. _

_"Girls, girls..." Gabriel cooed over the intercom, "is this really necessary? You both have illegitimate reasons for trying to find me," _

_For once, I actually wanted to hear his logic. _

_"Claire…all I wanted was immortality. Is that too much to ask?" Claire growled, clenching her fists in anger. Okay, I could see that point of view…but what about me, then?_

_"Beth," I shuddered at the venom that dripped off my name, "you've become another one of their puppets. Don't you know once your job is done, Angela won't need you anymore? That's when she'll give you up to Nathan, and you become one of us; the people who have suffered for what we are. Don't you see that, Bethanny? We're not heroes. We're not going to save the world. We're monsters, and we're here to destroy it," and with that said, the intercom went dead…_

_I cursed that silence._

Something told me he was right.

Suresh had it all wrong.

We weren't given this ability to 'help' anyone.

What good had we done for anyone?

People that we loved died…

Seth gave up his life for this cause.

What had we done to repay him for it?

Nothing.

We were monsters.

But Gabriel was the worst part of the literal meaning.


	4. The Truth about the Lie, Part Two

_Something crawled; dwelled deep within his gut. _

_The worst part was it scared him._

_He was afraid..._

_Rarely did he cower in fear in the face of anything. _

_Somehow, what lay dorment in him..._

_...made him know that even the darkest of souls,_

_could still feel. Could still process feelings._

_From the pit of his stomach, it lurched._

_It watched his movements; it listened to his thoughts;_

_It craved her blood...her power...her ability. _

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL._

_It cooed violently, screaming in his ears. _

_It demanded. It commanded. It wanted. _

_The hardest part..._

_...was giving in. _

"The Truth about the Lie, Part Two"

"After PrimaTech..."

**Ugh. **

**I'm dead, aren't I?**

**Aw, man...Seth was gonna have that crazy wicked party too!**

**Manohmanohmanohman!**

**Hey...ow, that's cold! STOP IT!**

**Do you mind? I'm trying to DIE here?! **

**Wait.**

**Hold on.**

**I'm not dead. **

**I can tell. I hear voices.**

**...**

**Okay, so that's normal. But...they sound familiar.**

**Peter. Claire. Nathan. Angela. **

_**My jaw tightened.**_

**Gabriel?! **

**Whoever invited him to my funeral...**

_**Cold hands wrapped around my shoulders. Another found it's way onto my cheek. I felt a smile creep on my lips. For the first time, I wondered if I was really in heaven...with mom and Gramps and Grand. I don't think dad would be there. He's probably still alive...and yet, I almost died?! What kind of world do we live in?**_

"Bethanny? Beth...hey, wait up sleepy," My eyes fluttered open. The crust, or what I assume was covering my tired eyes, broke off with the force of my eyelids, and my smile turned into a weak grin. Nathan stood next to Peter, both hands in front of his body in a professional way. Peter's eyes gave off utter relief and sympathy. Angela stood behind them both, only a few inches from Nathan. Her face was plain, an expression she wore very well. She looked worn out, probably from spending long nights with the boys who wanted to stay with me. I questioned why they would ever want to spend the long, torturing nights in that little, quant hospital on 5th street. Peter smiled graciously at me, his hand moving from my cheek to stroke my hair. I laughed nervously...I hated attention with a passion. Nathan gave a respectful nod, no emotion pinned in his endless eyes. I watched Angela's arms wrap comfortingly around both boy's shoulders, her head leaned against Peter's shoulder. I scanned the plain-jane room that I was being 'held-captive' in, noticing the small town knick-knacks that didn't belong in the New York hospital. _New York..._

"Where's Seth...?!" Panic turned to naseua. I was more than scared. I was AFRAID. Heart pumped harded, brain began to turn the cogs, blood flowed to the once-pale body parts. That's when I saw the emotions flood into the room. Peter: sympathetic. Nathan: respectfully sad. Angela: depressed.

My eyes were wide and open, everything around me becoming oh-so clear. .SETH!

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Peter beat him in the end. His hand drifted from my hair, the last strands slipping from his fingers. I looked, but didn't watch. I sat with my mouth ajar, eyes gazing into the Petrelli family's.

"Seth...wasn't found at PrimaTech. He wasn't...he wasn't in Costa Verde or in New York...we have no idea where he is," _or if he's alive. _I knew he meant to say it. Spit it out, Peter! Don't give me the small details! Tell me how you were all searching for a dead, soulless body; one that belonged to SETH!! Memories evaded my head, torturing me like the demons they were. _Watching Seth take the bullet for all of us...my dead-silent scream of protest. A cough, a sigh, an exhale of air...Seth..._

Peter's mouth formed the words, but he didn't speak them. Or atleast, I never heard him speak them. My ears were clogged with the endless voices. The most obvious one was Seth's...that's when I errupted.

"NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!!! SETH IS STILL ALIVE AND YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING TO FIND HIM!! WHERE'S THE LOGIC IN THAT CRAP?!?! NOWHERE! YOU'RE WASTING TIME WITH ME IN THIS STUPID HOSPITAL WHEN YOU COULD BE FINDING SETH!!!!!" Something was wrong. I felt it. Palpable in the air. They were hiding something. Why weren't they telling me anything?

"Beth, calm down," _No, don't try to calm me, Peter! You think my power will get the best of me?! You don't trust me?! The feeling's mutual, Petrelli! _

"Peter..." Complete silence, "let me handle this,"

**Question number uno:**

**Um, why IN THE WORLD is Gabriel---oh, sorry, SYLAR here?!? **

**Question number two:**

**WHERE IS SETH?**

**Question number three:**

**What are the Petrelli's hiding?**

**Question number four:**

**Didn't Seth kill this jerk, freak, monster, ...thing? Well, if he didn't, he should of. Gab--Sylar's a monster, and nothing but that.**

**...**

**I hope I didn't just pass out. **

**Grr. **

Nothing was comforting about what was infront of me as I came-to. His face. His eyes. His smirk. I wanted to rip his face off right then and there.

Then

it hit me.

Gabriel...Seth...Sylar...

He KILLED Seth...he murdered him in cold blood.

And he sat in a hospital chair

looking at me like a demented, lost puppy.

So innocent.

So fake.

So real.

I pushed myself back in the gurney, eyes flashing mixed emotions, ability acting up as usual. My hands flew infront of me, the magnetic field activating a magnitized shield. Gabriel tilted his head in conflicted confusion. His smirk widened, and his fingers dipped in through the shield with ease. Jerk.

"Calm down...I won't bite," My, Sylar,what a dark sense of humor you have. _The better to confuse you with, my dear. _

"What..did...you do...to SETH," I spat venimously. He grinned, almost proudly, and leaned in with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, Beth...you have to face facts sooner or later," I held my breath, "Seth is dead. Gone. Six feet under. Just another part of life that makes it even more painful," I watched him seethe, the truth bellowing from his throat and sticking in my head.

"You didn't answer the question," I grit my teeth while speaking, "You know where Seth is, don't you?! YOU JUST WANT HIS ABILITY, DON'T YOU!?!" I propped myself upon my elbows, screaming in fear at the monster-of-a-human-being infront of me. I couldn't cry infront of it...that would be completely out of the question. Sylar's eyes were filled with unanswered questions that remained in his intense irises. Emotions left him and flew out the window. No more sympathy. He jerked his fingers out and held me in an invisible grip. My body was plastered to the gurney, lungs exasperated without air. I heaved to breath, while he spoke poisoniously.

"Listen. He's dead, okay? Just like what's going to happen to everything else that is good on this planet. The only reason Angela let me come here was so I could talk to you. This time, no running away," I knew that part was true. VERY true. "Angela saw a vision that Nathan is going to go out to find people with abilities like you and I. We have multiple powers, so we'll be on the top of the list. We need to take all precautions to make sure this doesn't happen..." the flow of his words was almost mesmerizing. If only he wasn't a mass-murderer, serial killer...person.

I rolled my eyes and gave him, of what I could muster, a cold glare.

"Whatever you say...Gabriel," I watched those dreaded emotions flood his eyes once more, rage and anger just two of the many. He let go of his invisible grip and grabbed the collar of my hospital gown, snarling as he did so.

"My name...is Sylar," his voice made my body freeze. Who could of known what Sylar really was, boiling deep within that angel of death, Gabriel...


	5. Angel From My Nightmare

**'Hello there...the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue,"--'I miss you' by Blink 182**

_I cannot sleep. It is simply impossible. _

_It's cold..._

_Every little inch of the room in smothered in frozen air and breathing hurts my lungs..._

_I am drenched in not only sweat, but fear. _

_The light breeze from the window presses the sweat to my forehead and makes me wonder..._

_I am scared. More afraid than I have ever been. So many questions poke and prod at my brain_...'_Where is Seth? Why is Gabriel doing this to me? Is he really gone?'_

_And even in the face of such a deep hatred, I still see him...standing in the dark shadows that blanket my room. He smiles...not menacingly, nor sadfully. He just smiles. Within that smile I see Seth, but once he shatters that invisible mask and strides from the darkness into the moonlight, Seth disappears, and Gabriel stands. _

_He is sad too. Very sad. His eyes tell a tale...too far beyond for me to comprehend in my state of depression. _

_He glides across the floor like a ghost, stuck in limbo forever and always, and sulks towards me as my lungs force me to take in a breath..._

_The angel of death, my Gabriel, releases the tension in his shoulders and sinks beneath the sheets of the bed. He hides his broken face from the world, and lies still for a moment or two. I recollect the broken pieces and place them where his heart should be. _

_That smile returns, tears dressing his features. Like an innocent child, he curls up beneath my chin, head against my collarbone and breathing steady..._

_I take a cold, hard hand into mine and study the palm with my own fragile fingers. I think about Seth and his blood, splattered upon Gabriel's skin...I shudder. Gabriel feels it. He responds. _

_His eyes flash up to mine, deeply boring holes into my face. Something innocent sparks in those wreched orbs...it leaves me empty inside, without any response to his embrace. The beat of my heart speeds up against his, and he listens to it...pulsating...I want to scream right there so he can hear me, and know just what kind of pain is stabbing in my chest...and yet, he smiles contently. He smiles knowing that he killed the man I needed, and the man I loved. He shifts his weight and pushes himself up to my ear. His breath is on my neck and I shudder as the words trickle down my spine: "I'm sorry Bethanny DeJess..."_

8:42 a.m...At the moment, I began to vaguely remember why I hated all mondays. Today happened to be one of those mondays when you wake up and realize that you are so late for something EXTREMELY important, you could just murder someone.

Yes, murder someone. Ironic, right?

The moment my feet gingerly lingured on the tiles, I knew it was going to be a nice day in New York. The sun blared from the windows like loud music and danced along the milky-white floor. If I hadn't been so caught-up in the moment, I might have noticed the seconds ticking away...LATE, LATE, LATE!! I sprang from the comfort of the clean linens underneath me in search of a clean pair of jeans. '_Gabriel, I swear, if your telling Noah all this crap about me being late...' _A red blouse ended up in my hands and a sprint to the bathroom definetely woke me up. Who ever said you needed a gym when you could just live in the same apartment with a serial killer and an alarm-clock that didn't work?

'_Ugh, I desperatly need some coffee...' _the very thought of those ground beans brewed steaming hot in a quant little mug...

With some sort of magic, my socks appeared on my feet, although I couldn't quite remember putting them on...I made my way into the kitchen, slidding across the floor and crash landing into the cabinets where pots and pans clanged together in harmony. I grimaced at the noise that stung my ears and a pair of piercing dark eyes watched---

Wait...piercing dark eyes?

"Gabriel?!" I realized my hair was still a complete trainwreck, and that was why he was smirking so smugly. Or maybe it was because I just rammed into a bunch of cabinets...or maybe it was because my alarm hadn't gone off...

"Hm?" The dark-haired man looked up from the steam that rose from his blackened drink. _Fresh...brewed...New York Coffee..._

"What are you still doing here? What about Bennett and the mission?!" I placed my hands on my hips, tapping my foot for an added affect of my rage. Gabriel just smiled quaintly, deeply inhaling the wonderous smell of that straight, black coffee.

"Bethanny, did you not realize that we had daylight savings last night?" ...

If he was lying, I was going to burn his skin past third degree.

"Seriously?" That came out SO much meaker than I wanted it to...

"Yes, Bethanny, you SPRING forward, and then FALL back...get it? Since it's spring, the clocks were pushed up an hour," He spoke as if I was a child, which god knows only pushed every last button I had.

"Thank you, Captain Smugness! Your instructions have made my life _sooo _much easier! May I remind you that Angela sent ME to watch YOU? So that obviously means I have enough strength to take you down in one shot, Mr. Grey! My suggestion is that you shut up before I shut you up myself!" I pointed my finger at him, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Gabriel just chuckled and sipped his drink happily.

"Fiesty, aren't we Beth? May I remind you that I am the one who killed your dearest little Seth Bishop...the one who took the bullet for all of his kind, right? Can I just say what a load of sh---"

Yeah, like I said, I shut him up.

Rather than wasting my energy, I decided to massage his face with my fist in a good ol' fashion brawl. He stumbled back, hitting the sink with his back and let out a groan of pain. A trail of blood ran down from his lip, and a spark lit in his eyes. _The same look I saw in my dreams..._

He raised his fingers, but before he could start, my defense kicked in and my shields popped up. The errie purple glow blocked his telepathic attack and pushed all the energy back at him. Those dark eyes were wide with emotion and the force of the blocked attack shattered the coffee mug on the counter. I was filled with more than anger and it burned like a flame in my gut. Storming through the kitchen, in a matter of seconds I had reached Gabriel and extended my right arm to grab his collar, forcing him upward towards me.

"Don't you EVER talk about what happened at PrimaTech, Sylar. You killed Seth Bishop, and if you think that someday I won't get revenge, you are severely mistaken, Grey. You heartless monster..." I spat, leaving a lingering feeling of dread in my tone. Pushed back against the counter, Gabriel just let out a breathy-laugh.

"Oh, Bethanny. Revenge? YOU? Don't you know that revenge only leads to more dead ends? Once you get revenge, there's nothing left...is that what Seth would of wanted of you, Beth?"

By the time he had finished his monologue, I was already halfway out of the building. Maybe I would stop and get some of that coffee...it was always Seth's favorite.

_"And even in the face of such a deep hatred, I still see him...standing in the dark shadows that blanket my room. He smiles...not menacingly, nor sadfully. He just smiles. Within that smile I see Seth, but once he shatters that invisible mask and strides from the darkness into the moonlight, Seth disappears, and Gabriel stands."_

_'Can I ever learn to love a monster like you? Can you ever learn to hide the truth? The monster inside you...pitchblack like the heart you used to use.'--Monsters by Sydney Robbins (Me)_


End file.
